japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Quasimodo's Mother
Quasimodo's Mother was a minor character who appears in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film). Background Quasimodo's parents who were gypsies, tried to enter the city of Notre Dame with fellow other gypsies, but they are discovered by Judge Claude Frollo and his soldiers. She manages to escape with her deformed infant son, but her husband is killed by the soldiers. Frollo, who thought she was carrying stolen goods, chases her through the city. She comes to the cathedral of Notre Dame. She then pounds on the door to try and claim sanctuary, but no one answers. Frollo catches up with her and takes what she was carrying, she tries to get her infant foster son back, but Frollo kicks her down with a steel boot into the stone steps of Notre Dame, killing her. Frollo realizes that she has a deformed baby and tries to drown him. Thankfully, the Archdeacon arrives just in time, and makes Frollo adopt the baby for killing his foster mother, who was an innocent woman. The Archdeacon then takes her body away, and gives a proper respectful burial for her, for risking her own life to save her deformed infant son, who she loved very much. Personality She was a very loving mother who tried to save her son from the cruelty of the French government at the time. She loved him despite him being deform. She was also knowledgeable of Catholic laws, seeking sanctuary at Notre Dame when she was being chased by Frollo. :Live Action Film Appearance She is a slender woman, and has fairly tan skin. She has brown eyes, and black hair. She is clad into wearing a purple cloak, and robes. Live Action Film Legacy 20 years later, Quasimodo has grown up believing that she abandoned him for his deformity, as told to him by Frollo. During the climax of the film, Frollo reveals to Quasimodo that she had actually died trying to save him, a fact reflected by his efforts to save Esmeralda. Even though this is revealed to him, Quasimodo refuses to drop Frollo to his death when given the opportunity. Nevertheless, Frollo ultimately dies. From that moment on, Quasimodo starts to have a great deal of respect for his mother. Songs sung by her *'The Bells of Notre Dame' Quotes * * Relationships 'Quasimodo's Father' She carevery much about her husband, and was proud that he risked his own life to make sure that she and her son were safe. 'Quasimodo' At the beginning of the film, she tries to stop her infant son from crying, but they are discovered by Judge Claude Frollo and his soldiers. She manages to escape with her deform infant son, but her husband is killed by the soldiers. While holding her son she is chased throughout the city. She rhen reaches the cathedral of Notre Dame, pounds on the door to try and claim sanctuary, but no one answers. She sees to run again when she sees that Frollo is catching up to her. Once Frollo takes what she was carrying, she tries to get her infant son back, but Frollo kicks her down with a steel boot into the stone steps of Notre Dame, killing her. Thankfully, the Archdeacon arrives just in time, and makes Frollo adopt her son since she was an innocent woman who die risking her life to protect her deform infant son. The Archdeacon then takes her body away, and gives a proper respectful burial for her, showing that she loved her deform infant son despite his deformity. 20 years later, her own 20 year old son Quasimodo, has grown up believing that his foster mother abandoned him for his deformity, as told to him by Frollo. During the climax of the film, Frollo reveals the truth about her to Quasimodo which shocks him, since the judge sees similarities between mother and son when Quasimodo shows efforts to save Esmeralda. Even though this is revealed to him, Quasimodo refuses to drop Frollo to his death when given the opportunity. Nevertheless, Frollo ultimately dies. From that moment on, Quasimodo starts to have a great deal of respect for his late mother. 'Other Gypsies' Even though she was traveling with two other gypsies, she was sad that they captured by Frollo's soldiers. 'The Archdeacon' Although she never met the Archdeacon, she was possibly happy in the afterlife that the elderly man saved her foster son's life when her murderer was about to drown him. 'Judge Claude Frollo' She showed fear to Frollo, when the judge took her husband away to murder him. While running from the judge, since he was trying to kill her deformed infant son, whom he thought she was carrying stolen goods. She risked her own life to protect her son, while trying to seek sanctuary when she reached the Notre Dame Cathedral. Nevertheless she was murdered by Frollo, and her murder is forced to by the archdeacon, to raise her deformed infant son for killing her, since she was an innocent woman. Nevertheless her murder dies when her twenty year old son later risked his own life to save a gypsy. Knownable Relatives *'Quasimodo's Father' (Husband) *'Quasimodo' (Son) Trivia *To date, she is the only innocent character to be killed on screen in a violent way. Most of the time, innocent characters get killed in a somewhat natural way. *To date, she is the only character to be voiced Mary Kay Bergman who would later commit suicide 3 years later. Quasimodo's Mother has many similarities with Naruto's late mother, Uzumaki Kushina, from Naruto Shippuuden. *Both are seen holding their sons when they were an infant. (For Quasimodo's Mother : she has Quasimodo's face cover. Whereas for Kushina : she has Naruto's face not covered) *Both are seen with their husband. (For Quasimodo's Mother : Quasimodo's Father. Whereas for Kushina : Minato) *Both are the mothers to the main characters. (For Quasimodo's Mother : Quasimodo. Whereas for Kushina : Naruto) *Both are seen risking their own life to save their foster son. (For Quasimodo's Mother : running from Frollo while he chases her on his horse. Whereas for Kushina : holding back Kurama with her chains) *Both were kill on screen in a dark way while their sons are still an infant. (For Quasimodo's Mother : she runs when Froollo catches up to her. However when Frollo grabs her son she gets hit on the head by a steel boot, and breaks her neck as she lands on the stairs by falling backwards. Whereas for Kushina : she coughs out blood after using her chains. However she uses her body as a shield, and gets implanted by Kurama's claw) *Both cared about their son from the start. (For Quasimodo's Mother : she wanted Quasimodo to be a part of society despite the fact that he was deformed. Whereas for Kushina : she wanted Naruto to have a happy life as a jinchuriki, even though he had whisker marks on his face) *Both made contact with someone that was kind before they got kill. (For Quasimodo's Mother : she knew about the archdeacon. Whereas for Kushina : she knew Hiruzen) The only difference is that Quasimodo's Mother try to claim sanctuary from the archdeacon but he didn't answer the door in time. Whereas Kushina begged Hiruzen to raise Naruto) *Both loved their son dearly, and only wanted to make sure that he was safe from their enemies. (For Quasimodo's Mother : she wanted to keep Quasimodo save from Frollo. Whereas for Kushina : she wanted to keep Naruto save from Obito) Quasimodo's Mother also has some similarities with Tod's Mother from The Fox and the Hound. *Both of their names are never reveal. *Both are the mothers to the main character. (For Quasimodo's Mother : Quasimodo. Whereas for Tod's Mother : Tod) *Both were chased by people who want to harm them. (For Quasimodo's Mother : she was chased by Frollo. Whereas for Tod's Mother : she was chased by a hunter) *Both were killed in the prologue of their respective movies. (Both was killed off screen) :Live Action Film Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Suetsugu Misao *'English' : the late Mary Kay Bergman :All information on Quasimodo's foster Mother came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Quasimodo%27s_mother Gallery Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-151.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-88.jpg|Hush little one Category:Disney characters